Demon Above
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: a new house, a new life. Kagome has it all. but what happens when she meets the new neighbour upstairs? M to be safe. OneShot


Halloween Special

The Demon Above

"ye should be warned child" my new land lady Kade had said to me as I looked around my new home. "The attic is out of bounds, ye should not go in." I smiled and nodded and watched as she walked out. My new flat was in a restored Victorian warehouse in London. It was beautiful. I could see the Thames outside my window. I had left Japan after I found my devious, cheating, man-whore of a husband in bed with THREE women. To make matters worse, they were all my cousins: Kikyo, Kagura, Yuri.

After the divorce I moved here. I am to begin work as a social worker for a few children homes in London and I was looking forward to it. I began to settle in. Then at about midnight I heard something drip on the floor above me. I looked up and screamed, there was a dark red patch on the ceiling. Turning on the bedside light I looked again; it was gone. Passing it off as imagination I fell asleep.

I didn't have another weird episode for about six months after that. However all good things must come to an end. I was reviewing a case for I boy called Shippo when I heard a dog like snarl come from my window. I ignored it, then the snarl got louder. Slowly I turned my head, and came face to face with blood red eyes.

I didn't go home for three weeks after that, My landlady had got a bit worried when I told her why. She totally understood when I told her I was looking for somewhere else, she even told me her daughter Rin was looking for a flatmate.

Rin and I got on like a house on fire, we had so much in common. We had found a flat a few streets away, Rin worked as a photographer and needed a lot of space for her equipment and I needed space for all the cases I was working on, so our new flat was a two floor studio one.

That's when the third encounter happened. I was packing up my things from the old apartment when I noticed my curtain flutter. I opened it and their on the window written in blood was: _You will __NOT __leave me!_ And below that was a human heart and I must have been imagining things but I swore it beat a few times. I screamed when I heard a loud thump above me. I gave a little shriek when someone knocked on my door a few seconds later. I opened the door to a man carrying a few boxes.

"Sorry, miss did I scare you?" he asked. His deep velvet voice sending shivers down my spine, His English thick with Japanese accent. I shook my head.

"W...would you like some help with your boxes sir?" I offered smiling at him. He nodded and I picked up a few. They felt heavy and squishy almost like something was seeping into the cardboard but then the box was cold soi assumed it was something cold warming up. Little did I know he lead me into the forbidden attic.

I continued to see the man long after I left the apartments, I learned his name was Sesshomaru and he worked as an artist. Sadly he would never tell me what type of artwork he did. He was an interesting man, he seamed to know a lot about history and when I asked him if he did any majors or stuff in history he said no, that looking into the past was something he liked to do. I really liked him but something was off. He would get all possessive around other people, including Rin. He would want to know were I was going and what I was doing. It was really creeping me out, so I decided to slowly break contact with him.

A year later I had not seen Sesshomaru for three months, hadn't spoken to him in six weeks. Recently there had been a lot of attacks around London, people being dragged and dismembered in alleyways. The police has warned us not to be out alone, the old safety in numbers speech. Rin and I would only go out if we were with a group of four people or more.

One night Rin was at a launch to support her sister, Sango, as she opened her new art gallery were some of Rin's pictures were being shown. I decided to stay home. I heared tapping on the window but shook it off, the kids in the flat below us loved to play jokes. However the taps soon became thumps, then the thumps became pounding like someone was trying to break in. Paniking I rushed to the phone and called 999. I was beginning to tell the operator what was going on when the sound of glass shattering filled the flat. I spun around to see a blood soked dog stalking its way towards me. I screamed as it snarled an ran at me. I franticly called for help and heard the operator call that some officers were en route. Then I blacked out.

I woke in a cold, black room. I tried to grab my head but found I couldn't move my hands, or my feet for that matter. I heard some noise and began to listen.

"It was last night at about 11:45 when police received a panicked call from 24 year old social worker Kagome Higursahi. After a brief talk with the operator things seamed to go wrong. Warning this article contains graphic images.

Kagome Higurashi, a kind and gentle woman. Loved by kids round London. When Constables Jones and Fraces came to the flat of the social worker, a war zone met them. They said there were bloody paw prints all over the place and what looked like bloody drag marks leading away from the young ladies flat. The trail ended by a man hold cover and police are now searching under london for any signs of the missing 24 year old, this is Sally James reporting, back to you in the studio."

the news hit me hard. I was missing, bloody drag marks? I looked down at my body and whimpered. There were more of those paw prints on me. I heard a chuckle in front of me. I looked up. There stood Sesshomaru leaning against the door.

"I must say that was my finer work" he said cleaning his...claws?! "I find I don't have a taste for English people, they don't have that flavour that comes with Japanese like you do my dear" he continued looking me over licking his lips.

"I find One year was too much for me, I'm afraid my dear Ka-go-me you will not see your friends again" beofre my eyes I watched as Sesshomaru turned into the dog that haunted my dreams.

I began to struggle as the dog, Sesshomaru, walked up to me. With one swipe of his claws what remained of my clothes were gone and I was forced to my back I beagn to cry was he licked dry blood off my body eating small chunks of my flesh as he went. I don't know how but I could not scream, this demon must have had some power over my vocal chords but I felt everything he did tome

I felt his wet, but rough tongue play with a nipple for a while before he ate it. Deciding to save the second one for later he moved to my arms and took a few bites. Then he moved down to my woman hood. He tickled my clitoris for a while then took slow painful bites from my outer lips before tickling the clitoris again.

That went on for several hours before my body died. He had left enough of me so the police could identify my body before dumping it in the river. It was found six days later.

Pictures of my funeral were on the news. Inuyasha had come to England to attend so had the rest of my family. Now all I can to is watch. Sesshomaru had attached my soul to him, what scared me was he could do what he wanted to me, please himself within me. I had no body yet I must spend the rest of eternity pleasing my killer? How does that work. Oh well.

Now I have told you my story. It is time for Master Sesshomaru to feast on your flesh.


End file.
